Waverly Campbell
by iHLweb
Summary: Waverly Campbell is the bassist replacing Rosalina, and Nat is falling for her. I apologize that Rosie is a brat in this. Full summary in story.


Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction: Naked Idol: Waverly…

**Summary: Waverly Campbell is a bassist from Berkely California. Nat, while browsing Target and waiting for his dad, comes across her reading the back of one of their cds. He then notices her keychain, which has a purple key, a brown key, a W charm, and various guitar picks hanging off of it. He discovers she plays bass. He invites her to audition for the bass part. The band favorites her immediately for her skills and personality, and she gets the position in the band. After becoming really close with the band, Rosalina comes to reclaim her position. Who does Nat and the band choose. Are they ready to accept someone who's made so many mistakes, and is unable to get a grip, unable to ever fix her relationship with the band, or are they ready for someone more stable, nicer, and skilled?**

**P.S. I have NOTHING against Allie DiMeco. In fact, she's really cool, and I like her a lot. I don't like the character she plays…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NBB, to my distaste because they are awesome. I own Waverly and her relatives. And all OCs.**

**Chapter One: I'm ready for a new bassist… I wish I was out of here…**

"**Nat, get up!" Alex groaned trying to pull Nat up off the sofa.**

"**Nat," Cooper began. "Can't we PLEASE rehearse? You'll have forgotten all of your songs by the end of the day!"**

"**No, we need a bassist for those, and if you haven't noticed, um… we DON'T have one!" Nat replied. **

"**But, Nat!" Alex said, now whining more than groaning. **

"**The fate of the band is in your hands!" David cut in.**

"**Yeah, we shouldn't worry about the past! We'll cut out the bass parts!" Thomas added.**

"**Or we could find a new bassist!" Quassim said. There was an awkward silence as Nat visibly contemplated this idea. **

"**Not a bad idea!" he said, pointing at Quassim. **

"**Hey, what's right is right," he boasted. **

"**That's it!" Cooper exclaimed. "We'll go on a tour around the state until we find a new bassist!" **

"**Yeah, that's it!" Nat repeated, and the band burst into cheers. "Yeah, I'm ready to find a new bass player." **

**And it was set. A public announcement would be made country-wide, and people could fly out to the following states: Los Angeles, Arcadia, San Luis Obispo, Arroyo Grande, and… Berkely.**

"**Ugh, Allen!" Waverly Campbell groaned to her foster dad. She let out a tiny under-breath whimper as he locked her in her room. Knowing him, he'd lose the key, and she'd be locked in all night. He didn't care. If she left, he wouldn't care. She didn't know why she had to be with Allen and Mary. Her dad wasn't an unfit parent. He just cared less than the average parent. But Allen and Mary cared less than him! He loved her, but was too busy. They didn't care AT ALL! If she snuck out the window and ran away, they wouldn't care. So… that's what she did. She silently popped the lock on the window, and slid the glass panel up. She paused halfway out the window, and pulled back in. She slid her bass in its fabric case, out the window, and grabbed her wallet, keychain, iPod and cell phone. Then, she sat on the sill, swung her right leg out, stepped onto the fire escape, and pulled her left leg out, then closing the window. After she'd closed the window, she stuffed her wallet, keychain, iPod and cell phone into the front pocket of her bass case. she began to climb down the ladder. She stopped on the lower fire escape, and rethought her actions. Did she really want to run away? Yes. She continued down the ladder and jumped onto the ground. She checked her pocket for her wallet, and adjusted her bass on her back. She grabbed the purple and black skateboard that was leaning on the wall, and dropped it to the street. She waited for the clattering to subside, and stepped on the skateboard, riding it towards the edge of town. She wouldn't bother saying goodbye to Washington D.C. They were on the very edge, and if she took a bus, or two, she could reach Berkely, California, by sundown the next day.**

**By the time she reached Berkely, it was past sundown in California. She hurried into the nearest building as it began to rain. It was a Target. But it was dry, so she was fine. She figured she could buy some supplies she'd need to survive. She grabbed a cart and headed back to backpacks, where she got a lightweight purple backpack. She stopped at food and put some things in the cart. She even put a portable cd player from music in the cart. Then she went to cds. She pulled the cart into the aisle and picked up the first cd that caught her eye; The Naked Brothers Band. **

"**Ah, that's us," a voice said. She looked up, and recognized the person. Nat Wolff, of the Naked Brothers Band. She bit her lip.**

"**Hi," she muttered, trying not to blurt anything out. **

"**What? No screaming? It's okay, I'm used to it," he laughed. **

"**Uh, I'm not one for screaming, but I am a big fan," she said quietly. **

"**I notice you have a cd player in your cart, and an iPod in your pocket. Reason for both?" he asked. Her mouth sort of hung there, at a loss for words.**

"**Uh," she paused. "I wish I could tell you, but…" she trailed off.**

"**What? Tell me," he said. He was eager, she could tell from his voice.**

"**Uh, you won't tell people, right?" she asked. He shook his head. "I ran away. I—from my foster parents. And don't tell me I should go back because it's a little late. I refuse to get back on a bus to go to Washington D.C., straight back to hell on earth. My foster parents don't care about me, they were abusive, so I ran. I took my wallet. I checked and I have a couple thousand dollars from my savings on me. My mom's dead, and my dad was ruled an unfit parent. I was trying to escape, and all I have is my bass, as you can see, my keys, my iPod, my wallet and my cell phone. I have nowhere to go, and I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me. End of story," she finished quickly. He gave her a sort of 'oh my god' look. "That bad, huh?" she asked. **

"**Jeez, you had to run away it was that bad?" he asked. "Wait—you play bass? I mean, I see it on your back, but are you good?" he asked. **

"**Well, sort of. I mean, I'm not Simon Seville or anything, but I can play," she said. He looked at her strangely. "Sorry, bad comparison," she said. He nodded. **

"**Meet me outside. I'll be waiting. The band and I can listen to you play, and maybe you can replace…" he said, trailing off.**

"**Rosalina?" she whispered. "I'm sorry." He smiled.**

"**Yeah, Rosalina. But, hey, I'm over her. It just saddens me that she quit. That's all. I'll wait outside. Or if you don't trust me enough, I'll follow you," he joked.**

"**There, there, no need to get all stalkerish. I trust you," she replied. And he went out to wait. She rushed to the front, paid for her stuff, ignoring the look the salesclerk gave her about a little girl having all that money, stopped at a bench near the door, loaded all her things into the backpack, recycled the plastic bag, and casually sauntered outside. She wasn't really expecting him to have stayed, so she kept walking around the left side of the building. **

"**Hey!" she heard his voice. She turned. "Okay, so I take it you didn't trust me?" he asked.**

"**Sorry. In my situation, I just can't afford to trust anyone," she said. **

"**I told the band to go ahead, but come and play for me. You can sing too, if you want, because that'll come in handy," he said. When they sat on the bench outside, he took her backpack and held it for her while she pulled her purple and black (go figure) bass out of its case. As she played, she put together some of the bass parts from some of the Naked Brothers Band's songs; Sometimes I'll Be There, The World, I've Got A Question and I Indeed Can See. She would've kept going, but he stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, wait. That—that was amazing, how did you learn those?" he asked.**

"**Uh, I listened to the cd a lot," she replied. **

"**It's great… you, uh—you've got the position!" he said. "Wait, how many of our songs do you know?"**

"**All of them. All of the full parts to all of the songs," she said. **

"**That's perfect," he said. She slipped her bass into her case, and loaned him her phone so he could call his dad to pick them up. He drove them to the place were band practice usually took place, and set her bag by the extra drum set. He closed the door, and took her bass from her. He took it out of the case and put it in the guitar stand where Rosalina's bass used to go. He really was over her. And now that he had a new bass player, everything would be okay. He heard the band start to come up, and he sent her around the corner. "I want to see if they catch on." When the band came in, no one seemed to notice. Finally the laughter and commotion stopped, and everyone, except Nat, stared at the guitar in the stand. **

"**Uh, Nat?" David asked, pointing at the guitar. Nat let out a questioning 'hm' and looked at him. "The, uh—whose is that?"**

"**Oh, that. Our bass player's bass, what did you think?" Nat asked, snorting, and pretending they should've known it. **

"**We don't have a bass player. Remember? Rosalina quit," Thomas said.**

"**Uh, she did, but I found someone better. She already knows all the songs, plays them better than Rosalina, and is really sweet. Guys, meet Waverly," he said, pulling her out from the corner. She was wearing a brown tank top over a purple schoolgirl shirt and a scarf tied around her waist, stonewashed loose capris, purple skate sneakers, and a brown headband with a purple flower was positioned right in her shiny, straight, light brown hair, which framed her perfect face, thin lips, small upturned nose, and deep bluish-purple eyes. She had perfect tan skin as well. Regardless of what anyone said, she was perfect. **

"**Hi, you're pretty," David blurted.**

"**You're gorgeous," Quassim blurted also.**

"**She's perfect," Thomas blurted too. **

"**Hey, Nat, is she going to be your girlfriend?" Alex yelled.  
"No, she's going to be mine," David corrected.**

"**No, she wants me to be her boyfriend," Quassim said.**

"**Uh, no, she's going to be mine!" Thomas argued. Then, the 3 boys began to argue. Alex began to attempt to break it up. Waverly leaned over towards Nat. **

"**Are they always like this?" she asked. He nodded, dreadfully. She stood up straight again. **

"**Hey, maybe you should go to the mall or something and go get some clothes, Waverly," Alex shouted suspiciously. Waverly knew what he was doing. **

"**You're going to leave me with them, aren't you?" she asked. Alex nodded. She simply walked out the door, and tried to ignore the bickering following her. Nat and Alex could hear her yelling various things trying to shut them up. Nat suddenly remembered her backpack, and hurried to the stairs to toss it to her. He tossed it down and heard her yell, "OW! Watch where you throw that!" over the 3 boys yelling. **

**When they got back, Waverly entered first, shopping bags and backpack in hand. She looked terribly embarrassed. **

"**Thank you, Alex!" she hissed. **

"**Did they even stop once?" he asked. She shook her head.**

"**No, they didn't!" she said, still in the whisper-hiss voice. **

"**What did you do?" Nat asked. She stood up straight.**

"**What any self respecting girl would do; hid behind the racks and pretended I didn't know them," she replied.**

"**Did it work?" he asked. She frowned and tensed up.**

"**No… it didn't. So again, thank you… Alex," she laughed, nervously. The sound of the boys shouting grew louder as they entered. She dropped the bags by the door, slammed it shut, and yelled, "OK!" to get them to stop. "I think if anyone is to choose who my boyfriend is, it's me," she said calmly. "Oh, wait, I have an idea. You're going to love this one. We'll play the quiet game. Whichever one of you three, Quassim, David and Thomas, can stay quiet the longest, wins a date with me on Saturday night, with no guarantees that I'll be your girlfriend afterwards," she said deviously. The boys, so lovestruck, agreed by doing a zipping up and locking their mouth motion. She gave them a thumbs up and a smile. Nat and Alex laughed. **

**Chapter 2: Killer Idea… Phone Call… School… **

**An hour after band practice ended, Nat, Alex, David, Thomas, Quassim, and Waverly were sitting in the Wolffs' apartment, and Nat, Alex and Waverly were watching Thomas, David and Quassim, who were still absolutely silent. **

"**Wow, I wasn't expecting any of them to last this long," Waverly stated. **

"**I know, it's quiet. It's amazing," Nat joked. **

"**Yeah, but Thomas looks like he's going to blow," Alex observed. Sure enough, Thomas had a stressed, yet determined look on his face. Mr. Wolff walked in. **

"**Hey, Waverly, Nat explained your situation, and I've got a plan. I'll become your legal guardian, we'll enroll you at Nat's school, and you can stay in the guest room, make it your own," he said. **

"**Great!" Alex exclaimed. Nat and Alex exchanged high fives. David, Thomas and Quassim gave thumbs ups. **

"**I also explained your situation to the person in charge of your living situation, and I have to go sign papers right now, to make it final. Then, I'll stop by the school and enroll you, okay?" Mr. Wolff asked. Waverly nodded. "By the way, Waverly is a really interesting name, how'd you get that name?" he asked. **

"**My dad, that was one of his favorite stores, actually, it's embarrassing," she explained. Then she turned to the three boys. "Okay, either Quassim can't handle being silent, he has a twitching problem, or he's REALLY got to go," she said. "Is it that you can't handle being silent?" she asked. He nodded. "You have a twitching problem?" He shook his head. She paused. "Is it that you've got to go, also?" He nodded rapidly and headed for the bathroom. **

**The next day, Waverly was with Nat, Alex and Mr. Wolff in the mall. Mr. Wolff headed into the bookstore, Alex began window shopping shoes, and Nat observed Waverly as she drifted off towards a jewelry kyosk. She picked up a display of a beautiful necklace with a crystal and amethyst heart on it. She set it down and walked away, towards Alex. When she wasn't looking, Nat took it off of the display and handed $50 to the clerk to pay for it. She put it in a little black box, and he slipped it in his pocket, thanked the clerk, and walked up next to her. She waited until he was in conversation with his brother, and waltzed back over to the display. But the necklace was gone. Someone must have bought it when she looked away.**

**After band practice that day, Nat waited until he and Waverly were the last ones in the band room. **

"**Waverly, come here," he called. She walked over cautiously. "I have something for you," he said. **

"**Okay…" she said. She eyed him suspiciously.**

"**Turn around." He spun her around. And pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "I just wanted to thank you, for all that you've done, and to, uh, ask you to the 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade dance," he said. He then lowered the necklace over her head and did the clasp, under her hair. She raised the pendant to her view and her jaw sort of dropped. **

"**What?" she asked quietly, turning to face him. **

"**Don't say what. Say yes," he corrected. **

"**Y-yes?" she replied, or rather asked, with a tiny, doubtful smile. Then David, Quassim, Thomas, and Alex stormed in. **

"**Nat!" all four cried in unison. Waverly didn't even say anything about the three boys all losing the quiet game. **

"**Nat, Rosalina just called. She's on her way up. She wants her spot back," Alex said. As if on que, Rosalina walked in. She said nothing, and Waverly ran around the boys, and through the door. **

"**Waverly!" Nat called. She sat at the bottom of the stairs. She should've expected this. She was just a girl. A girl without a place. He sprinted down after her and slid down the step next to her. "Waverly. I'm not letting you leave the band, and I'm definitely not letting Rosalina back in. You have nothing to worry about. Your spot is safe," he said. Rosalina ran around them and stopped in front of them.**

"**Nat, I'm an original member of the band. You have to give me my spot back," she argued.**

"**No, I don't. It's Waverly's spot now. You can't have it. You quit. It's over, Rosalina. Over. You are out," he said. Without another word, she stormed out, and Waverly and Nat were alone again. He looked at her, and without thinking, she did the unthinkable… she kissed him. She pulled back and covered her mouth. **

"**I'm sorry. Should I have not—" he cut her off.**

"**No… it was perfect," he whispered. **

**Chapter 3: Too slow… Pretty dresses… The World… **

**The next day, David, Thomas, Quassim and Alex were sitting on the floor in the living room of the Wolffs' apartment, and Waverly was leaning on the counter. Her phone rang. Her ringtone was The World by The Naked Brothers Band. **

"**Hello?" she asked, pressing it to her ear. "What? No. I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment. No. Alright. I'm not with them. I don't know their phone number. Sure I can tell you if you call back later. Okay, bye," she said, hanging up. Nat walked in and leaned next to her. "Hey, do you know how to block phone numbers?" she asked. He took her phone from her and began fiddling.**

"**This number right here?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." He slipped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring the looks the band sitting on the floor was giving him. He handed it back to her. "That should do it." He kissed the side of her head and a chorus of curious exclaimations overcame the 4 on the floor. "What?" Nat asked. **

"**Did you just kiss her?" David asked. **

"**Yes," he replied. "She's my girlfriend. I can kiss her if I want to."**

"**Last I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend," Thomas said. She grinned at him, triumphantly.**

"**Like I said. If anyone should choose my boyfriend, it's me!" she retorted. "Oh, and I call choosing my date for the dance too!" she added. **

"**Darn it. But what about the quiet game?" Quassim asked. **

"**All three of you lost when you exclaimed Nat's name before Rosalina came up!" Alex pointed out.**


End file.
